Loving Loki
by atrfla
Summary: You know, loving a supervillain isn't as hard as it sounds...
1. Chapter 1: The DiMatteos

"Hey, Trix!"

I whipped around and my dad swept me into a bear hug. "Hey, Trix!"

"Hi, Dad," I replied and buried my face in his chest. He smelled like oil and grease, which meant he'd been downstairs working with Jarvis. He also smelled of two more things- first, he smelled of icky sweat, which meant he'd been working out, and he also smelled faintly of spiced nutmegs and oranges. That meant he had visited Mom's shrine.

Mom, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, had died in a bombing when I was five. Now I was seventeen. It had been twelve motherless years and I had gotten used to having only a dad. My best friend, my dad's best friend James Rhodes's daughter Jillian, was kind of like a sister to me, but otherwise I had no siblings.

Speaking of Rhodie and Jillian-

_Ding-dong!_

"That's Rhodie," said Dad. He withdrew from the bear hug and plodded to the door. I dropped my backpack on the couch and scuttled into position where I would be hidden by the door when it swung open.

Dad opened the door. "Hey, Rhodie," he said. "Hi, Jillian."

"Hi, Mr. Stark," Jillian's voice said. "Where's Trixie?"

"Boo!" I shouted, leaping out from behind the door. Jillian rolled her eyes and tossed her mini braids. The beads on the ends clacked together. Today her beads matched her outfit- sky blue beads with a sky blue t-shirt and sky blue jeans. And sky blue eyeshadow and matching flip flops.

We clambered up a rock wall, walked down two hallways, walked into Dad's workshop and immediately backed out, climbed down one flight of stairs and burst into my room.

I scrutinized her outfit. "Hmm, you've gone ghetto," I noted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"You're not too good yourself," she argued. "Purple shirt, purple eyeshadow? Really?" She looked me up and down. "Oh, _and_ a red skirt and red hair?"

"That's my natural hair color!" I protested.

She tossed her braids. _Clack, clack, clack!_ "Whatever."

We discussed which color fit which for a while, then our topic turned to boys.

"Sooooooo, did you ask Jaysin out yet?" teased Jillian.

"Oh, stop it!" I blushed. Of course, Jaysin DiMatteo was the guy I had a HUGE crush on. Jillian had dared me to ask him out a while ago. She shouldn't have known him- Jillian went to a girls-only private school, while I went to a public high school- but they went to the same Christian church and had known each other since preschool.

Dad- well, I don't know what Dad was, but I was an atheist, thank you very much.

"What about you? Last I heard, you and Brandin aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend yet," I responded. Teasing her.

She blushed. "Uh…"

Brandin and Jaysin DiMatteo were super-hot, completely gorgeous blond twins. Identical. Their family was very unusual because they had two sets of twins- Brandin and Jaysin, and their younger sisters Trasy and Kelcy. Brandin and Jaysin were born on November 25, and were 17 this November. I was 17 exactly one week after, on December 2. Jillian was nine days younger than me, with a birthday of December 11. Tracie and Kelcie were 12 in October.

"Want to go see if they're home?" I asked.

"Sure!" She hopped up off my bed and twirled. "How do I look?"

"Pretty." With the flowy, silky, nearly see-through material of her shirt and the perfect combination of her normal jeans, it looked like Jillian was wearing water, almost.

"How do I look?" I questioned.

"Great. I'm sure Jaysin will love you. You look like a queen," she replied.

I grabbed a paper crown I'd made when I was five off my desk. I placed the circlet on my head. "_Now _how do I look?"

"High-larious." She snatched the crown off my head, dropped it on my desk, and dragged me up to the front hallway and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

We arrived at the DiMatteo's in ten minutes. I was scared I'd be sweaty and gross but Jillian inspected me and said I was fine. Jillian and I had a huge fight outside of their garage about who was going to ring the doorbell. She didn't want to; I was scared to. Finally I chickened out and ran down the driveway.

"Trix? Trix!" she called after me, but I was already gone.

I ran down the sidewalk and turned onto the street. Too late, I realized that the red hand sign was lit up. The light was green! I was going to get smushed like a bug!

I dodged a red car and slid under a green one. Then I ran smack-dab into a black car with a guy sitting in the driver's seat. He reminded me of someone. Great features… long black hair…

Before I could figure out who he looked like, he pulled me through the open window and I blacked out.

"Tony! Tony Stark!"

I turned to see Rhodie barreling towards me. I pushed him away. "Whoa, Rhodie- I'm working." I turned back to Jarvis. "Jarvis, give me some iron right now."

A bit of the floor melted away and in its place was a leg. A red leg, probably from one of my suits.

"Ha, ha," I scowled. "Very funny. The metal, Jarvis."

"Jarvis, get the stop light camera footage," ordered Rhodie.

The blue screen I was working on disappeared, replaced by a bit of blue footage. I whirled to look at Rhodie. "Rhodes, I was working!"

"It's bad," Rhodes intoned. "Trixie's been kidnapped."

I turned back to the screen and watched Trixie be pulled, limp, through a car window.

"Freeze the footage, Jarvis," I ordered. It froze. I zoomed in and looked carefully at the driver.

I almost died.


End file.
